Everything Will Be Okay
by Courvoisier
Summary: Seaweed drove quickly, hunched over the wheel. It was hard to see with the sheet of rain that was pelting down. He slammed on the brakes as he almost drove by Penny. He jumped out, she was sitting on the curb, face resting on her knees. Penweed Fluff


Standing outside in the pouring rain, it was 2 AM in the morning. Tears streaming down her porcelain cheeks in horror as she watched her mothers car drive away. She was alone now, a suitcase of her stuff gathered beside her sitting on the curb as she was trying to register all the information that had just occurred. Fingers reaching up tenderly, touching the spot on her cheek that her mother had smacked her. Fingers running over it, sharp pain flooded her like a dam bursting after a winter storm. She sat down onto the curve, cradling her forehead on her hands. Tracy lived way to far away for her to walk there, the first person who came into her mind was Seaweed- that was right! She was going to call Seaweed! She stood up, shivering from the cold. It was really cold in the middle of January, especially at this time of night with no coat. Grabbing her suitcase she looked around- hopefully finding a pay phone. She started to walk- not to sure how she could get to Seaweed's from here. Penny pushed her drenched bangs from her face, mind pondering in thought. She noticed a pay phone across the road. She walked across, looking around- nothing. No sight of her mother, she was dead serious saying that she wanted nothing more to do with her. Tears still streaming down her face as she put in a coin, she dialed the pay phone quickly. Fingers trembling as she hit every number. She played with the cord, letting it ring. Praying Seaweed would answer.

Seaweed rolled over in his bed- who in there right mind would be calling at 2 AM?! It better of been important, he groggily picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Penny stuttered, sobbing heavily. "S-s-Seaweed?" She asked slowly.

Seaweed snapped alert right away hearing Penny in distress. "What's wrong baby?"

"My... my mom kicked me out," Penny whispered, voice cracking trying to hold back tears.

"What?! Oh Penny- where are you?" Seaweed asked in alarm- trying to stay calm. Penny didn't need him panic stricken in this situation.

"I am.. On the c-c-corner of 34th.. At the pay phone..." Penny replied, shivering.

"I'm coming to get you darlin' don't worry," Seaweed told her, trying to reassure her but deep down he knew things would be really hard for her.

"T-t-thank you so much"

"I'll be there right away doll face, stay there!" Seaweed hung up, running down the hallway attempting to be as quiet as he possibly could. He grabbed his coat and his keys in one swift motion. He slowly unlocked the door, trying to make sure he didn't wake anyone up.

Seaweed drove quickly, hunched over the wheel. It was hard to see with the sheet of rain that was pelting down. He slammed on the brakes as he almost drove by Penny. He jumped out, she was sitting on the curb, face resting on her knees. Rolled up tightly in a ball shivering intensely. He jumped out of the car, Penny didn't even raise her head to look at him. Approaching slowly, he called her name. "Penny?" Words whispering softly toward her, not wanting to startle her. Penny lifted her head weakly, she jumped up seeing Seaweed. Dragging her suitcase behind her as he walked toward him. She was comforted right away by his muscular arms wrapping around her petite frame. Embracing her tightly Penny let herself fall into him. Sobbing violently into her chest, her whole body shuttering and shaking. She was afraid. So very afraid to what the future would hold. "Shhhhh baby, don't cry- I'm here everything will be alright. Let's get you to my place so you can get warm I don't want you to get sick," He whispered to her, cupping his hand under his chin. Gazing into her eyes he kissed her gently on the lips. The two climbed into his beaten up old car. Penny sitting in the passenger seat shivering, Seaweed took one hand and laced his fingers with her. He squeezed her hand gently, in a reassuring matter. Penny squeezed his hand back, she couldn't stop shaking and her head was pounding. The minutes passed by like hours as they pulled into Seaweed's driveway. The couple made it inside quietly not awakening anyone in the house. Penny sat on Seaweed's bed, curling her legs under her as she sat there waiting for him.

"Here baby," Seaweed said as he entered the room with a towel, a glass of water and some aspirins. Penny blinked, not knowing how he knew she had a head ache.

"Thanks," She said as she cautiously took the stuff from him. Seaweed gently placed the towel over her thin shoulders. He walked to his dresser, grabbing a tee shirt and a pair of flannel pj pants that he hardly ever wore. Handing then to Penny slowly, he asked. "Here, want to wear these?"

Penny nodded, she would wear anything warm right now. She smirked, maybe she would have some fun with this. "Hm, I think I might need some help with this.." She told him seductively with a grin. Seaweed raised his brows, knowing what she was getting at. He walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He messaged them gently , Penny closed her eyes. Letting a content sigh escape her lips. He let his hands travel to her back. Letting his lips travel along the fine line of her neck, she moaned in pleasure. Chills going down her spine as he kissed her neck. He gently unzipped her dress, removing the fabric from her shoulders. The fabric pooled on the floor around her feet. He ran his hands over her rib cage, he could count every rib clearly. Grimacing softly she really needed to get some weight on. He spun her around so he was facing her. Wanting to go farther he knew he shouldn't, Penny trusted him and he respected that. He wrapped his arms around her soaked body. He grabbed the towel, rubbing it over her body. He dried her off as well as he could, Penny smiling happily at him. For once in her life she felt someone cared for her. She had forgotten what that had felt like with a mother who built her up then watched her crash down grinning from ear to ear. He helped her into the clothing he had offered her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her on the lips gently. Penny had huge grin melted on her face, she looked overall quite happy to be with him. He looked into her eyes, he could tell she was scared. Scared for what the future could hold for her. He personally deep down was afraid too; but he would make everything okay for her.

"I'm going to get some water- want some?" He asked.

Penny shook her head, "No thanks," she replied.

"I'll be back in a sec."

Seaweed wandered out of his room to the kitchen, grabbing a glace from the cabinet. He filled it with water, leaning against the counter he drank slowly. Letting the liquid run down his throat. He looked around, wondering what Penny and her mother had fought about- he sighed. Automatically knowing it had been about them. Penny walked into the bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes where bloodshot and puffy, her hair plastered to her head as if she had glued it there. Her pigtails looking completely retarded, she giggled at her own reflection. Her giggling stopped noticing the purple bruise that was forming on her cheek. Sighing heavily, knowing Seaweed had noticed that and would ask about it sometime soon. She let her pigtails fall from the side of her head, her blond curly hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. She walked back into his room. Looking outside the window, staring down at the streets. Seaweed came behind her, she felt his arms tighten around her. He spun her around to face him. He kissed her again,

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too!" She squealed quietly, gazing into his eyes. She kissed him back, leaving him smiling at her. Her eyes suddenly felt heavy, resting her head on his chest.

"You need some sleep Darlin'; we don't want you to get sick," He told her quietly.

"Where am I going to sleep? The couch- I'm fine with that. As long as-" She was cut off by Seaweed's lips meeting hers.

"With me silly," He replied as he pulled away. Penny smiled and nodded, that was a good idea.

"You know what?" Seaweed started, gazing into her brilliant green eyes. Penny had a confused look on her face. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, I am so happy you are mine." He continued.

Penny smiled, blushing slightly. She didn't know what to say in reply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, kissing him with as much passion and love she could muster up. She pulled away, leaving them both breathless.

"Wow.." Seaweed whispered. He brought his hand up to Penny's cheek, she winced. He frowned, slowly moving her head. He grimaced, she hit her. Prudy had hit her. He hugged her tightly. Penny rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Closing her eyes... Seaweed picked her up. Penny looked at him blankly, clearing shocked with what he was doing. He set her down on his bed, then walked over and turned the lights off. He climbed in with her, wrapping his arms around her. Sighing heavily as if a weight had been lifted of her shoulders, Penny closed her eyes.

"Don't worry baby, we'll figure this out. You rest those pretty eyes of yours, okay?" Seaweed asked. Penny nodded sleepily.

For once in her life, Penny Lou Pingleton felt like everything would be okay.

_**AN: Aww.. Penweed fluff! Haha I wrote this in half hour. I don't really know what to think of it. Does anyone here also think Penweed sounds like a drug?  
"What are you smoking?" "Penweed!"  
Yeah. That sounds like a drug lol!**_


End file.
